heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Soledad Brothers
The Soledad Brothers are an American garage rock trio from Maumee, Ohio. Taking strong influence from blues rock, the band consisted of Ben Swank on drums, Johnny Walker on guitar and vocals, and Oliver Henry (formerly of The Greenhornes and who was recruited just before the release of their second album) on sax and guitar. The band produced four albums: Soledad Brothers (2000), Steal Your Soul and Dare Your Spirit to Move (2002), Voice of Treason (2003), and The Hardest Walk (2006). Soledad Brothers discography Albums * Master Supertone CD (self-released/no label, 1998), 20 copies * Master Supertone LP (Cass, 2015) * Soledad Brothers LP/CD (Estrus, 2000), 300 copies on red vinyl * Steal Your Soul and Dare Your Spirit to Move LP/CD (Estrus, 2002), 400 copies on blue vinyl * Live LP/CD (Sweet Nothing, 2003) * Live LP/CD (Dim Mak, 2003) * Live CD (Smash Music, 2004), recorded live at The Gold Dollar June 2000, Dim Mak version, 300 on white vinyl * Voice of Treason LP/CD (Polydor, 2003) * The Hardest Walk LP/CD (Alive Records, 2006), 1000 copies on purple vinyl Singles * "Sugar & Spice"/"Johnny's Death Letter" 7-inch (Italy Records, 1998) (Jack White appears on "Johnny's Death Letter") * "The Gospel According to John"/"Mysterious Ways" 7-inch (Estrus, 1999) (first pressing: red vinyl, second pressing: black vinyl (limited pressing of 1000)) * "Good Feeling"/"Magazine" 7-inch (Polydor Limited, 2006) (CD-maxi includes video & tracks "Magazine" and "Circle Girl") * "Human Race Blues"/"Soledarity" 7-inch (Cass, 2015) Compilation appearances * Purr Like a Kitten LP (Style Over Substance Records, 1997) * Sympathetic Sounds of Detroit LP/CD (Sympathy for the Record Industry, 2001), produced and recorded by Jack White, mixed by White and Jim Diamond * X-Mas Surprise Package Volume 4 7-inch (Flying Bomb Records, 2001), clear yellow or black vinyl * The Estrus Double Dynamite Sampler Volume 3 CD (Estrus, 2002) * X-Mas Surprise Package (The Collector's Edition) CD (Flying Bomb Records, 2002) * FabricLive.07 mixed by John Peel (Fabric 2002) * Dim Mak 2003 Sampler CD (Dim Mak, 2003) * New Blood - The New Rock N Roll Vol. 3 CD (Artrocker, 2003) * Root Damage 2xLP/2xCD (Sympathy for the Record Industry, 2003) * Smash Music Sampler CD (Smash Music, 2004) * Detroit Breakdown - The Rocked Out Motor City Music Sampler CD (PBS 106.7FM, 2004) * Superfuzz CD (Lowfly Records, 2005), featuring Dooley Wilson * This Is Punk Rock Blues - Vol No. 1 CD (Punk Rock Blues, 2005) * He Put the Bomp in the Bomp (Bomp records, 2007) Music videos * "Handle Song", directed by James R. Petix (2004) * "Good Feeling", directed by James R. Petix (2006) Appearances * They appear in Detroit Rock Movie. * They appear in the documentary It Came From Detroit, directed by James R. Petix * A cover of the song "Goin' Back to Memphis" can be found on the White Stripes 2004 released live DVD Under Blackpool Lights which was also covered by The White Stripes on The Conan O'Brien Show Category:American blues rock musical groups Category:Punk blues musical groups Category:American garage rock musical groups Category:Garage rock revival musical groups Category:Non-metal artists